The Cat's Are Back!
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: The Akatsuki came back, and want to take the girl's and Alex with them.What has changed and what's new? How will they be able to save the Akatsuki members from dying? Read to find out and read the sequel to know what's going on and remember to review. Rated T for Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and OMG this is the sequel! So I hope you like it. Let's get this goin. You know its going to be a time skip. **

Ayla's POV

It has been 2 years since the Akatsuki left. Some… strange things have happened. For example, one night when we were coming from one of our school dances. A person followed us home and then when we were about to turn a corner. That person jumped on me, bit me, then did the rest of us like that. When we woke up, we were really hungry, but not for food for blood. We smelled it from all around us, and Lysianna saw a dog she grabbed it and drank its blood. So, the rest of us ran into the forest and got bigger animals. Lydia went after a bear and the rest of us found the same thing. We were just getting used to our powers, and this just added on to the sadness of the Akatsuki leaving. We all changed when they left, I stopped talking to everyone. I stayed in my room listening to sad songs. Lysianna would crack a joke every now and then, but we knew at night she would be crying. Marie stopped all contact with us, we just thinks that she needs time to herself. Alex uses his job as a distraction from all of this stuff. Lydia has changed the most, but I can understand why. She started to only wear dark colors like black, blue, purple, red, and silver. Her mom died last year, and her dad tried to be in her life but she dismissed his offer. She doesn't smile, she sits around and stares at us with glares all the time. Lysianna can't even make her laugh anymore. Julia wasn't really around when the Akatsuki were here so she doesn't feel bad. She enjoys being a vampire though. Anyways, back to the present. We aren't doing anything at the moment, just watching movies. Lydia was doing something on her phone, then she got up ran upstairs. I looked at Lysianna and she shrugged her shoulders. Lydia came back down with a black jacket. I instantly knew what she was going to do.

"You going to go eat?" I asked her.

"Yeah." was all she said before she walked out the house.

Normal POV

It was about 5:30 when Lydia came back. She came in ran to her room and came back down.

"Guys, I'm gonna go stand outside okay." Lysianna said walking outside. Julia, Ayla, and Lydia nodded their heads at her. Lysianna was standing outside looking at the sky before she sighed. She looked up again then saw a shooting star she closed her eyes and thought '_I wish the Akatsuki would come back'_ she said while opening her eyes. She shook her head knowing how childish she sounded. She heard a poof and when she looked up she saw the Akatsuki standing there. She didn't know to scream or faint. She turned around and screamed "Julia, Ayla, Lydia come out here hurry." They ran outside thinking she was going to get hurt. When they saw the Akatsuki, they all looked shocked. Ayla an up to Sasori screaming his name. Then, Lysianna ran up to all of them talking animatedly. Lydia stood off to the side, ignoring them. She pulled out her phone and called Alex and Marie.

"_Hello" Alex said._

"Yeah get here now we got a surprise for you." Lydia replied back to him.

"_Alright I'm coming now." he replied before hanging up._

Lydia did the same thing to Marie, who sounded like she really didn't want to come over. 10 minutes later, Marie was here. She looked at the Akatsuki blinked then a full smile came to her face. She ran up to Deidara hugging him tightly. Lydia bawled her fist up, before she turned and walked away. She heard her front door open and close. She looked over and saw Alex walk in. She simply pointed to the backyard. He nodded and walked back there. Lydia sighed and decided that she would have to go back out anyways. When she got back out, she saw that they were all having a good time in her back yard. She started to smile a little, and her eyes widened when she noticed this. She started to smile more then it got quiet. She looked up, and saw her friends smiling at her. Lysianna ran and tackled her to the ground.

"Smile, Lydia, Smile." she yelled into her ear loudly. Next thing Lydia knew she was getting pulled somewhere. She was met face to face by Pein. She blushed and covered her face with her hair. She started to slowly smile a little more as the memories came back. She reluctantly wrapped her hands around Pein's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped out of his grasp and looked at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lysianna said.

"Nothing, we missed all of you so we decided to come and get you." Pein said.

"Yeah, right. The almighty fucking god, weasel, puppet boy, paper bitch, and the she- male was snapping at everyone." Hidan said while laughing his ass off.

"So what's it gonna be? You coming back with us?" Pein asked.

"Hell Yeah." Lydia said. All her friends gasped because she just talked.

"Well, go pack your things we'll be leaving momentarily." Pein said to them.

They ran in the house getting their things fast. They were happy that they'll be with their lovers again.

**Sorry it's not long, and whenever I said running I meant not using their vampire speed. I'll say vampire speed when their using it but when I say run that means their running like a human would. Is that confusing, anyways review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and thanks for the reviews. So I have like three stories in the process and I want to make another one so that is all. Let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV

The girls and Alex ran upstairs, but they didn't use their vampire speed. They didn't want them to find out about them just yet, so they will hide what they are. Ayla packed her clothes, Marie packed her clothes also, Julia packed her clothes and her phone, Alex packed his knives that he bought, Lysianna packed all her assassin weapons, and Lydia packed all her guns with extra bullets for later. They all went back down to get ready for them to leave.

"Have you got everything?" Pein asked.

"Phone check, Ipod check, bullets check." Lydia muttered under her breath. When she finished she nodded her head in confirmation that she was done. They all focused their chakra and did the hand signs to the jutsu. The girls heard a poof and when they opened their eyes they saw that they were inside of the Akatsuki base. They all started to look around the whole base in each room.

"Akatsuki members, we have a meeting now." Pein said aloud. The members nodded and walked to the meeting room. The girls followed them in, but they stood off to the side.

"Today, we're going to talk about catching the bijuu. Sasori and Deidara you both will go after the one tails." Pein said. Marie and Ayla started to choke on air. All the members turned their heads to look at them with strange glances.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing." Marie answered through coughing. Lydia rolled her eyes at the both of them and muttered "Yeah if you call Sasori dying nothing." All the ninjas clearly heard her, but she just stared as if she said nothing wrong.

"What did you say?" Sasori asked.

"I said when you guys go after Gaara, you died. No big deal." she said while shrugging. Sasori stared at her before his right eye twitched.

"You said 'No big deal.' Did you not hear the part were you said I died?" he said staring at her. Ayla decided to cut in before Lydia mad a statement.

"There are ways to avoid dying Sasori." she said to him.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Simple at some part during the fight, you use a poison smoke bomb when you do get Deidara to swoop in get you out of there before it clears up. And another thing we could just ask if he wants that thing out of him." Ayla told them. He nodded his head looking thoughtful. Deidara decided to pipe in then.

"That reminds me, how do we all die, un?" he asked. Lysianna answered his question.

"Okay you know how Sasori dies, next its Kakuzu he gets killed by Naruto." she said and she saw Sasuke tense up but she continued.

"Then its Hidan-" she said but got cut off by said person.

"How the fuck can I die? I'm immortal." he said confused.

"Well, since you can't die your face got smashed by boulders and you're probably six feet under the ground. Then, after you its Deidara he goes out in a explosion. He uses C4 to make himself explode. He did that because he wanted to kill Sasuke, and he almost succeeded. Then, its Itachi but hey we all know that if he wasn't getting sick he would've lived. But basically Sasuke killed him." She said to them all. Marie decided to take it from there.

"After Itachi it was Pein, he died from using a jutsu that took away most of his power. But he didn't actually die. Come here Konan." she said. Konan looked at her perplexed, but obeyed. She whispered into Konan ear, here's what she said. "You know Nagato came back to life, and he gave up his life to help the Hidden Leaf village tell him when you get a chance." she told her. Konan leaned away and nodded. She went back to her seat and sat down.

"Then its Konan., she almost kills Tobi, but he uses a jutsu that she didn't know about. Then, its Kisame. He actually gave up, because he didn't want to give information about the Akatsuki. So there you have it your deaths." Lysianna said it as if it was the most casual story in the world.

"Well if you're going to help us, you're going to have to be trustworthy." Pein said.

"Yeah, we know." they said in unison. Pein nodded his head, and went back to explaining what they're missions were.

"Sasori and Deidara you're going to go with Ayla's plan." Pein told them.

"Wait wait. We're going with them to make sure nothing goes wrong." Lydia said.

"No you're staying here." Pein said back. Everyone stared as they started to argue.

"I am not staying here to slowly watch everyone of you die!" she exclaimed.

"You're not going, because you can't do anything." Pein said back they could all feel his and her anger slowly rising. She glared at him hard, and Lysianna grabbed her arm which she yanked away from. Lydia left out and came back a few seconds later with a machine gun in her hand.

"I can protect myself." she said while holding it up.

"Yeah, well I don't think that could stop ninjas." he said still glaring.

"You wanna test that theory?" she asked glaring daggers at him. Marie sighed at them, she knew it was going to happen she didn't want to tell anyone though.

"Lydia." Marie called aggressively. Lydia turned to look at her, Marie gave her a knowing look. Lydia nodded and took a deep breath.

"You know what I can stay here. Let them follow with your plan." Lydia said to him giving a small smile. He nodded his head at her, and something dawned on her.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Lydia said. Lysianna looked up at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Remember, Sasuke kills Orochimaru and go get Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. He could go find them later, and they could help out." Lydia said. Ayla let out a small 'oh' in the sentence.

"So maybe you should go find them take Itachi with you if you have to." Lysianna said to him.

"Wait, but what they get stopped by other ninjas?" Alex said looking thoughtful.

"So what?" Marie said.

"I meant if they get caught by Leaf shinobi won't it bring up questions? I mean a lot of questions." he said. Lydia shrugged.

If they do we could break them out plain and simple." she said getting ready to walk out.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"You'll find out soon enough." she said her back still facing them and her eyes turning golden. When she left out they watched the door a little bit longer.

"Anyways Sasuke, Itachi go find the three she just said. And try not to get caught." Pein said closing his eyes.

"Hai." they said in unison. And exited the room. When they left, Pein didn't have anything to talk about so he dismissed all of them. When they were all out of the room, Konan told Pein what Marie had told her. He looked shocked, but hid it well. He dismissed Konan, and when she left he was left to his thoughts about everything.

**Okay… done plz review Next Chapter is going to have a crazy scene and I'm going to have a major plot twist. So, if you want to you can guess what's going to happen.**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And thanks to the reviews. This might not be long but enjoy. Oh yeah… FUCK YOU GUEST!**

Normal POV

Everyone was sitting in what the Akatsuki would call a living room. Lysianna was pacing back and forward, and Lydia was trying to get her to sit down.

"Lysianna would you please sit down. They'll be here in a while." Lydia said rubbing her head.

"I will not calm down, they should've been here a long time ago." she said still pacing. Ayla groaned out loud at Lysianna's pacing still. Pein walked in and looked at Lysianna pacing. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, we will see if we can find what's taking them so long." Pein said. Lysianna almost started to use her special speed to run, but Marie grabbed her before she could. All the akatsuki members looked at the girls and Alex with confused glances.

Ayla laughed nervously" Didn't want her to trip or anything so I caught her." she said still laughing nervously. They nodded their heads still looking at us oddly.

"Anyways, all of you will come with us to find them." Pein said. Lydia walked out, and went inside her room to grab her guns and extra bullets. She came back out and nodded her head that she was ready. Pein did the hand signs to get out of the hideout. Lydia climbed on Pein's back she nodded when she was ready for him to jump down. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were still falling and unconsciously gripped him tighter. She started to hear something pop out of place but she was too scared to care. When they got on the ground she felt herself being thrower. Lydia's back made impact with a tree. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Pein was glaring at her.  
"Hey! What the hell was that?" Lysianna said going to Lydia's side.

"She just popped my bone out of place!" Pin said back pushing it back into place.

"Yeah but you didn't have to throw her into a tree." Ayla said to him walking to Lydia's side who was slowly getting up.

"What did you expect me to do?" Pein said glaring. At this time Lydia was up, with her hair shielding her eyes. She slowly looked up and her eyes were glowing gold. All the Akatsuki members backed up when they saw her. Alex ran over using his vampire speed holding her back. Once she felt like she calmed down, she took a deep breath.

"Marie can you pick up their scent?" Lydia asked. Marie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I found it follow me." She said immediately using her vampire speed. Alex ran to catch up with her, and so did the other girls. None of them looked back to check if the other akatsuki members followed. The scent led to Konoha, we stopped and turned around to see the Akatsuki members just making it to us.

"Okay, you want to explain what all of this is?" Sasori said calmly. Ayla slightly rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'later'.

We stopped a few meters from the village thinking of a plan.

"Hey how about we lie and say we have information on them?" Alex said.

"But something can go wrong I can feel it." Marie said.

"Then, make a back up plan." Alex said.

"We'll think of something." Ayla said. They sighed as they got up, and ran on the side of the village gate.

"We cannot make it up there." Lysianna said looking up. Lydia looked at her with a blank expression before grabbing Lysianna around the waist and throwing her over the gate.

They heard groaning from the opposite side.

"Yeah, I'm fine could've warned me though." Lysianna said aggravated. Lydia shook her head with a smile, and turned around to look at Marie.

"You guys could help." Lydia said to the Akatsuki members. They started grab the others, and jump over the gate. Lydia sighed and grabbed onto Pein. He grabbed me and jumped up in the air. She pulled out of his grip and hid behind a bush.

"Can you guys change your appearance?" Alex said to them. They nodded and did as they were told. We walked out and got some strange stares. Then, I realized that we were wearing clothes from our world.

"Do any of you guys feel their chakra?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, its coming from the cells." Konan answered.

"Do you think we can get in their then?" Alex asked again.

"Maybe, un." Deidara said.

"Well, since its eleven of us we should probably split in half." Ayla said to them.

"Why would we do that?" Sasori asked.

"Because all of you could take out some ninjas in a split second." Marie cut in. Ayla nodded her head as to say 'exactly'.

"Well, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara can go with you to the Hokage tower." Pein said.

"What about you?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to find Itachi and Sasuke." He said. Lydia grabbed his arm just when he was about to run off.

"Be safe please." she said running the other way. Lydia caught up with the others and ran to the Hokage's tower. Only thing that they hoped that nothing went wrong.

**Okay… I'm done and tired I have school tomorrow, that sucks. But whatever just review JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't care how long this chapter is, I'm like at my peak of being majorly pissed all the way off. Here go your chapter if its bad I don't give a fuck.**

Normal POV

The girls were running up to the top of the Hokage's tower to ask Tsunade where Itachi and Sasuke was. They got stopped by guards, but Konan just knocked them out. When they got to the door, they heard mumbling from the other sides. Alex opened the door, and all talking ceased to a stop. The people who were in the room were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Along with Shizune, who was there to.

"Can I help you?" Tsunade asked ignoring our rudeness for not knocking.

"Yeah, you can. What room did you put Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha in?" Lysianna asked. They all looked up and wondered how we knew that.

"That is classified, and why would we tell you?" Tsunade asked. Lysianna glared at her.

"Because we know everything that will happen and that has happen." Alex said cutting her off. They all looked up shocked at what he said.

"That's not true there's no such thing." Naruto said to us. They saw Lydia smirk slightly, and everyone knew she was going to use this to her advantage.

"Well, if its not true then. How do I know that you have the Nine-Tails inside of you?" Alex said to Naruto.

"How did you know that?" Sakura cut in. Marie glared at her, because she never really liked Sakura that much.

"That's classified." Lysianna said mimicking Tsunade from what she said.

"What village are you from to know all this stuff?" Kakashi asked them out loud.

"Just know that we are not from around here." Julia said. Then, quickly added, "Oh yeah Sakura, just because you 'kidnapped' Sasuke, that doesn't mean you can try to chase after him again. Be like Ino, she grew up and actually got better you stayed weak." She said while staring at Sakura distastefully. Sakura glared and brought her hand back to swing at Julia but a golden whip grabbed her fist in midair. Everyone's eyes followed where the whip came from and saw it was from Lydia.

"One false move, and I could disintegrate you." she said to Sakura.

"Now we'll ask again before things get messy. Where are they?" Marie said out loud.

"And Lady Tsunade told you that it was classified." Kakashi answered.

"Shut up, Kakashi. You pretend like you're so loyal to this village, but in reality you were another Sasuke when you were younger. You told Naruto that you didn't have a rival at the chunnin exams. Guess what Naruto, he lied he did have a rival. You know his name? Obito Uchiha." Lydia said glaring at Kakashi. He glared back at her and moved like he was going to hit her, but she pulled on Sakura's body and her body started to slowly disappear into small flakes. He immediately stopped not wanting to see his student die.

"And Obito's alive. He's a little mentally insane, and I can see why. Everyone in this village are liars." Lysianna said.

"Now we want to know where they are." a new voice said. They turned around to see Pein standing there with the other members excluding Itachi and Sasuke. Tsunade moved to attack, but that's when everyone stepped up to defend Pein.

"I ask again where are they?" he said.

"I'm not telling you. I know why you want Itachi, but Sasuke why him. I'll tell you where he is if you give me a rea-" Tsunade got cut off by Lydia.

"I'm sick of this shit! All the time you want us to give you a reason to why we are doing something. Now shut up, and give me the FUCKING information." She said while pulling her gun out and cocking it. They all looked at the gun suspiciously, but Tsunade still didn't answer her question. Next, thing you know they were surrounded by Anbu Black Ops. Lydia rolled her eyes and shot one so he would die.

"That's one. Now tell me what I wanna know before things get messy." she said aiming the gun at Sakura who tensed up.

"They're in the basement of all the cells." Tsunade answered hesitantly. Ayla caught that she lied and telepathically told Lydia. She cocked her gun, and shot at another Anbu member.

"Now this time don't lie." she said aiming at Sakura.

"Just tell her grandma. She's going to kill Sakura-Chan." Naruto said loudly. I shook my head and waited for her answer.

"Okay, fine. There's a cell in the basement, go through there and they should be there." Tsunade said.

"She's telling the truth." Marie said. Pein nodded and ran out, with the members he came with.

"Okay, so we'll be in here until they get back. So, let's talk about your lives." Lydia said.

"Well, personally I don't like you Sakura. You were really weak, and oh my god you actually try and it's just terrifying to watch." Julia said.

"I don't see why Naruto likes her, he could do better than a flat chest girl, you are as flat as Tsunade's desk." Ayla stated seriously. Sakura was fuming but didn't dare do anything seeing as Lydia still had her in the air.

"Oh sorry I forgot about you." Lydia said and threw her body to the side. Shizune moved to help her, but a knife flew by her face.

"Don't do that." Alex said to the older woman. She moved back away from Sakura, he walked over and grabbed his knife out of the wall. It had landed in the 4th Hokage's picture on the wall. Marie walked up and grabbed it off the wall. She brought it back to Ayla to show her.

"Hey you know Naruto?" Ayla said.

"What?" he growled out at her. She rolled her eyes at him growling at her.

"Your dad is really hot. Like really attractive." she said seriously. He looked at her weirdly, before nodding and looking away. She went and put it back where it was.

"Well, this is taking longer than I thought." Sasori mumbled under his breath. Deidara nodded and sat down on the floor. Lysianna then sniffed the air, which caused Naruto to look at her weirdly. Then, she got this predatory look on her face.

"Akamaru, wait up." they heard a voice from the other side yell. Just then the door burst opened up. Kiba stood there awkwardly, not knowing who we were.

"Lady Tsunade, who are these people?" he asked looking at us. She was about to answer, but was cut off by growling. They looked at Akamaru, and saw he was growling at the girls.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba asked him. He simply growled at the girls and Alex. They bared their fangs and growled more at him, with their eyes changing colors. He whimpered and went behind Kiba. Then, Pein walked back into the room with Kisame having Itachi in tow. Lysianna looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't she simply turned around and glared hard at Tsunade. Then, all hell broke loose. **(You thought I was done, I still got anger in me and I'm venting it through writing this long chapter be grateful.)** She ran at all of the Anbu first, killing all of them easily. She wasn't using any of her powers, that was until Sakura came up behind her, and punched her. She stopped and slowly turned towards Sakura, and her eyes went from lavender and violet to all black. Everyone around her tensed visibly, she held her hand out in a way that Pein was about to 'Shinra Tensei' someone but darkness shot out of her hand and wrapped around Sakura's body and slowly started to suffocate her.

"Lysianna! Stop now!" Ayla yelled at her.

"No! I want to hear something in her body physically break from this." As if on cue, they heard one of Sakura's bone pop out of place. That's when Naruto stepped in, he started to hit Lysianna, and Lydia tackled him out of the window. They heard people screaming as they both fell. When she got up, she saw it was a huge dent in the ground. Naruto rose and glared at her.

"What's your friend's problem? She's in there trying to kill people." he yelled at Lydia.

"Okay you do not have to yell. I am right here. And to answer your question, Sasuke found out why his brother killed his clan. He's fine now, but I don't think he will come back. Now what I will tell you, this is top identified information." Lydia said to him.

"What is it?" he said curious to know. Lydia moved to his ear, and pretended like she was going to whisper something, but hit him in the back of the neck hard enough to make him pass out.

"Sorry about that, but you messed with the wrong people." she muttered to herself running back up to the Hokage Tower. When she got up there she saw Tsunade trying to punch Pein. She ran at Tsunade and pushed her aside making a dent into the wall.

"Grab everyone we need to get out of here now." Pein said to her. She nodded and grabbed Lysianna, Marie, and Julia. While Pein called his six paths he grabbed everyone in the Akatsuki and Alex ran out. They kept running until they were a good distance away from the village.

"Well, that could've went better." Alex muttered under his breath.

"You think?!" Everyone screamed at him except the two Akatsuki members that were unconscious. He put his hands up in a surrender way. They heard someone his and saw Deidara holding his arm.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked grabbing his arm.

"I think its broken from when I got kicked by that guy, un." Deidara said to her. She grabbed his arm and made her eyes flicker red.

"Well, its not broken. But this will hurt." she told him looking up with red eyes.

"What will hurt?" he asked. Then, Marie punched his bone back into place and he screamed a little to girly.

"Son of a-" he started but cut himself off.

"Okay, so now you want to explain what's going on?" Sasori asked them.  
"Yeah, but shouldn't we get to the hideout first?" Ayla said.

"You're stalling." he told her blankly.

"I am not. Oh look it's a crow." she said looking around.

"Yes you are and now you're avoiding the question." he told her.

"So what has been going on with you guys." Konan asked them.

"If we told you we were stuck like this forever?" Alex said to her.

"Then, I want the full explanation." she said folding her arms.

**Sorry for the crazy ending I'm done though so review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and thank you for the reviews. I didn't go to school today so you might get more than one chapter. Let's get this goin.**

Normal POV

"Okay, explain." Pein said with his arms folded. Alex looked at the girls nervously, before taking a deep breath to answer.

"Well, it started after you guys left. We all were depressed, so we didn't really do much anymore. Lydia started wearing dark colors or she didn't smile, Lysianna cried alone at night, Ayla was just as depressed as Lydia, Marie stopped all contact with us, and I worked to keep myself distracted from everything. But one night they went to one of their school's dances and asked me to come with them. We were leaving next thing you know we were bit on the neck and then we passed out. Woke up, really hungry at that but we needed some animal blood went into a forest found one killed it went home. Then, some months later that's when you guys showed up." he explained.

"So, basically what you're saying is that you guys are some kind of dead creatures?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ayla answered.

"But what about the eye color changing? Shouldn't they be the same color, un?" Deidara asked looking at them.

"Not really see we were gave these necklaces. They all contain a different power." Lysianna said.

"Like fucking what?" Hidan asked loudly.

"Well, Lydia eyes are gold she deals with lightning, Lysianna eyes just turn completely black, Lysianna deals with darkness, I deal with spirits my eyes don't change colors but tattoo's stretch all across my body, Ayla her eyes turn a bright red she deals with fire, Marie she can go inside your mind and manipulate you and her eyes turn to like an electric purple, and Alex turn to an ice blue he deals with ice." Julia said.

"So you couldn't just tell us?" Konan asked looking a little hurt.

"No, you don't get it. We were afraid if you knew you might look at us differently." Alex said going to comfort her.

"Can you guys heal yourself?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, it's hard to kill us but if you rip our head off then it will just heal back up. And we will be looking like this forever." Marie answered. The Akatsuki nodded looking thoughtful at the new information.

"So, are you going to heal Itachi or no?" Lysianna said looking at them innocently.

"Yes, were going to do it now." Konan said walking out. Lysianna ran out after her using her super speed. All the akatsuki members looked shocked.

"So, you can run that fast?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, sometimes faster if we push ourselves." Ayla said sitting on the meeting table.

TIME SKIP

It was hours before Itachi and Sasuke were healed, and she healed his eyes. Lysianna was latched onto Itachi the entire time.

"Leader-sama, are we going back to find those people?" Itachi asked, Sasuke just refused to call him Leader-sama.

"Yes, but we will all go this time." Pein said grabbing his cloak, which Lydia stared adoringly at.

"Lysianna? If you're here, then where are your sisters?" Itachi asked.

"They went to Camp Midnight." Lysianna answered.

"The fuck is Camp Midnight?" Hidan asked.

"Camp Midnight s a place where they train in the shadows." she answered.

"Well, that's helpful I guess, assassins when they're older?" Kisame said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, that's what happens if you lived with me." She said looking up. There was a rustle in the bushes, and they all stopped and waited for the thing or person to come out. Then, it was growling. That's when Alex and the girls hissed back fangs coming out. As quick as it happened the thing ran out and tackled Alex. Him and the thing flew backwards, but Alex picked the thing up and threw it against a tree. They saw that it was a wolf, it growled at him again and charged he dodged it, grabbed it, an crushed its waist. Everyone looked surprised, Alex turned to the girls and gestured his head towards the thing.

"There's your dinner." He said kneeling down by it. They girls came and drunk most of the wolf's blood. When they were done, Ayla picked up the animal and threw it somewhere. They started to walk again and before long they were at the gates of Kusagakure. They walked in with ease, and they looked around for Karin.

"What does this girl look like?" Itachi asked.

"She has red eyes and red hair she also wears glasses." Lysianna said shortly.

"Well, that should be easy to find." Kisame said. They walked around the village for a little while longer, but didn't see the girl. They went inside of a restaurant, and decided to eat.

"Well, this was a complete waste of time and money." Kakuzu said sighing. Hidan glared at him for saying that, but let it slide.

"Well hello, what can I help you with?" they heard a seductive voice say they looked up to see a girl with red hair and red eyes with glasses. Lysianna and Julia glared at the girl, but she ignored them.

"First of all, back off. Second of all, we need you." Julia growled out.

"Well, he's not with you is he? I think he can do way better than this." The girl said. Julia opened her mouth to say something to retort, but Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"Well, would you mind coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes." Pein cut in. She looked over to the new voice, and her eyes widened as if she was in heaven.

"Oh HELL NO!" Lydia said about to jump over the table. The girl didn't seem to be fazed by Lydia's tone.

"Well, let me get my stuff and I'll be ready." she said walking away. While she was Lysianna, Lydia and Julia was throwing every weapon or harmful thing with their eyes. They got up when they saw her exit, she was still flirting with Pein, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Marie grabbed Lydia and Lysianna's arm.

"You guys calm down, your eyes are flashing." she said seriously.

"Marie she's moving on to Deidara." Alex said from next to Konan. Marie looked over and saw her trying to talk to Deidara. Marie's eyes slowly went from hazel to electric purple. She looked ready to kill, but slowly calmed down.

"Who's the next person?" Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu, Kirigakure." Lysianna simply answered.

"Should we run, it could be faster." Sasori asked from inside of Hiruko so it came out as a growl.

"Wouldn't you have to get out of that thing?" Ayla asked him.

"Not necessarily, but I could if I wanted to. Do you want me to come out Ayla?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, please." she said innocently. He opened up the top part, and stepped out. He put the puppet and put it inside of a scroll.

"He was the person inside of that thing?" the girl asked them.

"Yes, and I never caught your name." Marie grounded out.

"Oh I'm Karin. What's your name?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"I'm Marie. Deidara girlfriend." she said as her eyes flickered again.

"Oh. Okay then." she said then went right back to flirting. Lydia got irritated, and used her lightning whip to grab Karin's body and pull her away from them.

"Hey, let me go. Put me down you crazy bitch." Karin said to Lydia. Lydia complied and dropped her directly on the ground.

"Okay, I'm gonna get this straight, one time and one time only so listen up. You don't touch the one with the piercing, the two that look alike. Which you probably realized were Uchihas. Don't flirt with the blonde or red head. Got it?" Lydia said glaring at Karin.

"Whatever." she said dusting herself off to start walking.

TIME SKIP

Soon they were at the gates of Kirigakure, Itachi knocked out the guards with his Sharingan and they proceeded into the village. They walked around a bit then they heard water movements. They followed it, and saw a guy with a light shade of blue hair ad purple eyes.

"That's him." Lydia whispered. They walked out of the shadows and walked up on him. He felt their presence and he swung around sword in Julia's face. She leaned back away from it.

"Who are you guys? Well, I know who they are with the cloaks, but the rest of you I don't know." he said smirking slightly.

"Don't worry about that." Ayla said. "Can you just come with us?" she asked.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Can't we bribe the shark looking bastard?" Hidan asked.

"I am not a shark." he growled at Hidan.

"You got that right." Lydia muttered, but everyone heard her. Which got her odd stares in return.

"What? You know that he doesn't look like a shark." Lydia said.

"I need a reason for you to want me to go with you." Suigetsu cut them off.

They looked at each with glances, as if to figure out a answer. They couldn't come up with anything.

"You can have power, and you can kill people when you go on missions. You can use your sword to cut people up. Plus, a cool cloak." Lysianna said.

"I can kill people, right?" he said looking at all them.

"Yes, but only on certain missions." Pein said. Suigetsu nodded his head thinking it over.

"Alright I'll come." he answered. Lydia let out a little scream at this.

She always was a Suigetsu fan girl, under the Akatsuki. Now they just had to get Juugo. Dear Kami-sama help them.

**Done Review plz and if I get enough I'll give you a one word hint on the plot twist part. Anyways, that's it. JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6:But I Thought?

**Disclaimer Sorry that I haven't been updating just really didn't feel like doing it. But I don't own Naruto, hope you like the chapter. Let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV  
The Akatsuki members, Alex and the girls were walking to get Juugo. But Lysianna was so tired that she wouldn't stop whining or complaining.

"How long is this going to take?!" Lysianna yelled at no one in particular.

"Stop whining and walk." Julia said getting a headache.

"I am not whining. I don't whine." she said stomping her foot.

"What're are you doing now them?" Itachi asked her.

"You're suppose to be on my side." she said pouting a little.

"We should be there in a minute, just wait a while Lasi." Marie said. Alex ignored his surroundings and looked at Lydia. She just looked back at him and nodded. They both stopped in front of everyone, and this caused Ayla to trip.

"Why did you gu-" Ayla was cut off by them shushing her.

"Did they just-" she went to say but only to get shushed again. She glared, but tried to focus on what they were listening for. Then, something flew at Alex. He caught it before it could even pierce his skin. He held the kunai where he caught it, which was at his neck. Lydia then got a chill up her spine as if someone was watching her. She turned around, but didn't see anything. When she turned back around she saw an angry Juugo looking at her. He raised his hand to hit her but, Itachi and Sasuke went to grab him. Itachi got in front of him, and his Sharingan whirled wildly. Juugo's body went back to normal, and he looked ashamed of what he did.

"I didn't mean to do that." he said glancing at Lydia.

"It's okay, I know." Lydia told him smiling at him.

"We want you in the Akatsuki, will you join?" Pein asked getting right to business.

"Why would you need me?" Juugo asked him.

"We'll teach you how to control your nature chakra." Julia cut in.

"Okay. Only if you teach me how to control it." he told us. We nodded and got him off the ground. We were walking back to the hideout we had everything we needed, but it started to rain so we had to find shelter. We found a small cave, and we had to sleep there for the night. Everyone was sleeping, except for Julia she could feel someone watching her but every time she looked up, nothing was there. She decided to just sit against the wall for the remainder of the night. Once morning came, everyone started to slowly wake up. She was still sitting there against the wall, looking at most of them. Ayla looked at her, and then narrowed her eyes.

"You stayed up all night didn't you?" she said to Julia.

"Yes, I couldn't get any sleep. So I sat against the wall all night." she told Ayla.

"We told you to tell us when you couldn't sleep." Marie jumped in. At that moment, Alex jumped in the conversation.

"Thank you Alex. There was a reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me that whole night." she said getting up and cracking her neck and back.

"Let's go we should be back at the base by night." Pein said to them all. They left the cave and walked to the base. They didn't want to run, if someone decided to attack them they would need their strength and chakra. Alex and Lydia started to feel that negative presence that Julia was talking about while they were walking, but they just shared a knowing glance at each other. They kept walking and then Lydia stopped in her tracks hiding behind Pein. She grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

"What's wrong?" he said stopping in his tracks.

"Something's up there. I feel all of the negative energy that's coming off of whatever it is." she said backing away.

"How come we don't feel this?" Marie asked slightly annoyed about everything.

"Close off all of your other senses except for touch." Lydia told them all, they all did what she said. And soon thy felt a chill, and they turned away from where they were walking. They heard someone jump down from the tree, and when they turned around they saw.

**Done! Sorry it's not that long and is its too short. I get reviews you will know the answer. Question of the Chapter: Who do you think it is that came at the end of this chapter? **


	7. Chapter 7:But I Thought? Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and we have a winner Kaci12 was right. WhooHooo! Anyways, let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV

When they turned around they saw 'Tobi' standing there. The girls started to back up afraid of what he would do.

"How are you alive, hm?" Deidara asked him.

"Well wouldn't you like to know Deidara-sempai?" he said in his childish voice. "I guess when you came back to this world my body came with you." he added in his scary voice.

"Well how did you heal?" Pein asked him. He chuckled at Pein, and scratched his head.

"You know there are a lot of Zetsu's." Tobi said to him.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked him.

"Simple, I want Alex and the girls." he told them. Alex grabbed the girls ready to leave, but Lydia dragged them backwards. She whispered a plan in their ear, low enough for only them to hear. Marie, Ayla, and Julia stepped forward.

"We'll go with you, but you have to leave the Akatsuki alone." Marie said to him.

"Ayla you are not going with them." Sasori said to her.

"I have to." she whispered back to him.

"So you're all just going to leave, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, deal with it we know what we're doing." Marie answered shortly not looking at him. Sasuke grabbed Julia and she looked up at him.

"This all fake isn't it?" he asked. She looked up at him surprised, but nodded anyways.  
"Tell them when we're far enough." she whispered back getting out of his grip. Tobi looked behind Pein, and his eye widened.

"Where are the other 3?" he growled out. They turned around and saw Alex, Lysianna, and Lydia gone.

"We don't know they were just here." Julia lied she knew he couldn't tell.

"It doesn't matter I have you three anyways." He said turning away.

"Bye, guys. We'll be back before you know it." Ayla said to them.

"I doubt that." Tobi said grabbing them and doing his Kamui jutsu**(The jutsu were he spirals out of where ever he is.)**

"Where did Lysianna, Alex, and Ayla go I didn't even notice them leave?" Konan said.

"They'll return soon." Pein said to them. They walked back to the base in silence.

**Sorry it's short, but ehhh I've had a pretty f***** up week. So the next chapter will be longer, maybe I don't know **

**Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite Akatsuki member?**

**Mines is Sasori even my brother claims he has no d***. T.T I still love him though anyways review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Not a Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this is not a chapter.**

**I'm putting this on Hiatus for a while I've been slightly irritated Soooo…..**

**Hiatus it is . But I'm not giving it up for adoption, I'll be gone for at least a week at the most.**

**Hugs, kisses, Akatsuki chibis, Naruto chibis, and my favorite plenty Itachi chibis! JA NE.**


End file.
